4th of July Disaster
by cullens12
Summary: Its the 4th of July, and Emmett buys loads of fireworks. You know something crazy happens if you mix Emmet and fireworks. Uh-oh! Please read and review. First Fan-fic
1. Big Trouble

4th of July Disaster

Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own these characters but we soo own this plot

Chapter 1

Emmett's pov

Rose is going to kill me!! Why might you ask i just dropped 567,890 on firecrackers,stink bombs,roman candles, sparklers, blackjacks, bottle rockets, screamers,aerial repeaters, aerial shells,flying spinnners, fountians, ground spinners, mines, and wheels. The only reason i am going to get in trouble is because last year i almost blew Edward's volvo(i am not gonna lie i really was going to blow it up for payback for what he did to me at school). I also just maxed out rose's and I's credit card for the 5th time this month.

A few days later

Rosalie's pov

I still wonder how Emmett could have afforded all those fireworks? As long as he didn't use my money, its all right I guess. I now arrived at the mailbox, and when I pulled out the mail, I realized there was a bill addressed to me. Hmm... that's funny, I don't remember using my credit card lately. I quickly opened the envelope, and saw the bill for 567,890! Then I knew.

"EMMETT!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I RIP YOUR JEEP PIECE BY PIECE, AND MAKE YOU GLUE IT TOGETHER WITH GORRILLA GLUE! THEN KILL YOU AFTERWARDS!!"

**Chapter 2**

**Emmetts pov**

Shit ohhhh SHIT! I am in deep trouble! People, this is the time to be very scared of a woman, and especially if it is a vampire woman, and when they are mad, run for your life.

"Yes sweetie?" I said as i buried my face in her neck.

"What the HELL Emmett!! **567,890** ON FIREWORKS AND IT IS NOT EVEN FOURTH OF JULY! Emmett We just got our credit card back now you want it to be taken away!!" Rosalie shouted at me.

" Well see I was thinking that we could get Edward back for the prank he did to us at school so I thought we could do this" I said then I whispered into her ear the plan.

I watched her anger disolve into a mischievious grin.

"Ok, we will do that but make sure your mind is not thinking of this plan and if you do make sure you block your mind. Oh and don't forget to tell Carlisle of who thought of this idea and who maxed out our credit card bill." stated Rosalie.


	2. my Car

**Chapter 2: My Car**

Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own these characters, but soooo totally own this plot!!

**(Edwards POV)**

Ahhh, cleaning the car. Some people may think that deep cleaning their car is a huge nuisance, but not for me! I love the new car smell (that, for some reason, has never left after about five or so years), how smooth it rides, and the lulling hum of the motor. But cleaning the car is one of my favorite things to do, except for taking Bella, my girlfriend, out for dates. Which is exactly what I'm going to do tonight

As I wipe wash the back of the car off with the soap, I can't help but realize the black burn marks, which happened by fireworks. How you ask? Emmet. My good for nothing brother (well, maybe some things) thought it would be funny to let off about 300 fireworks at the same time... near my car. You don't even know how peed off I was. Luckily the love of my life was able to calm me, a vampire, down. I'm still get pretty sore every time I see the marks, and now that the 4th of July is coming around, I'll be sure to hide my precious Volvo in the forest or something, away from Emmet.

After I wash the soap suds of with cool water, and wipe of the inside real well, I go in the house and get ready for my date with Bella.

As I head to my room, I can't help but notice an unbelievably huge box inside of Emmet's bedroom door. I can only think of one thing, get the car as far away as possible. Hopefully it won't bother me tonight.

Once dressed in a tux (it's me and Bella's anniversary), I head out the door with a bouquet of elegant roses and a box of chocolates. I know she hates gifts, but this is a special occaision.

**(Bella POV)**

As I sit on the couch next to Charlie, I noticed I was playing nervously with my ring. My dad, who is in a _terrible_ mood, almost went through the roof when I told him about my plans with Edward tonight. Especially when I said I wouldn't know when I'd be back. Thankfully I hear my boyfriend's Volvo coming down the street.

"Well, I guess you are going with Edward after all, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it _is_ our anniversary you know."

"You guys aren't planning to..."

"Uuugh, dad, please don't!"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I bet if it was Jacob taking me, you wouldn't have a problem."

"Well.. I... uh..."

Thankfully the doorbell rang, saving me from my misery. I sprang up a little to quickly, knocking down Charlie's glass of water over. Whoops. When I opened the door, there stood the most breathtaking person in the whole world. Pearl white teeth, wavy hair. Beauty that only fairy tale characters have.

"Hello love." He whispered to me

"Hello." I said, and just to annoy Charlie, I gave Edward a kiss on the lips.

"Hmph." Charlie grunted, and got up to leave, giving us a look.

"Ready to go?" My angel asked.

"Very ready, I'm going to die if I have to stay with_ him_ one more minute."

So with that we went down to his car, and before I got in, I couldn't help teasing Edward about the burn mark. He's still upset, and I don't blame him.

After the extremely fast car ride, Edward took me to the movies and back to his place, for a romantic dinner, even though I was the only one eating, and then cuddled and watched movies, sneaking in a kiss here and there, for the rest of the night (Well at least until I _absolutely_ had to go back home). Even though the night was a blast, I knew Edward was still bummin' about the firework Incident

**Well, I hope all of you are loving the story so far!! Sorry it's taking so long to write! For those of you who are reading, I want to know what you guys think the comeback for Emmet should be. My friend and I have a somewhat idea, but we want to know what you think. So, send us a PRIVATE MESSAGE!! We DO NOT have a poll up. THANKS FOR READING!! (and PLEASE review!!)**


	3. Authors note

**Author's note**

**Ok everyone! The Poll is finally up, so pleeeeeease vote. Thanks for reading, and im glad you all like this story! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, I've been kinda busy. So... just thought I'd let ya know the poll was up, so go vote. Thanks everyone.**


	4. Message from the author

**Authors Note**

**Ok, the poll is closed, now I'll start writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and voting!**


	5. The plan

**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own any of the characters, but we definently own this plot!!**

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

**(Emmets Pov)**

"Ok, the Fourth of July is in two days. That should give us enough time to figure out exactly what we are going to do to Edward." I replied..

"Well, on the Fourth, Edward is planning on spending time with Bella. So, maybe we can do something to them while they are on their date." Rosalie answered.

"_Great_ idea Rose. But the question is, how. And what. Hmmm."

While we were thinking, Carlisle came in, and I was surprised at what I saw. His face was, no joke, red as a tomato. I could even see the smoke coming out of his ears (hypothetically speaking). I have never seen Carlisle this mad.

"EMMETT!! What's this I hear about you maxing Rose's credit card out? You did the same thing last year. What is going on?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked trying not to look guilty.

"Oh you know. In fact, Rose was the one who told me."

I shot Rosalie the worst face I could before facing Carlisle's face, which is enough to kill a vampire.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I... guess I got a _little_ carried away."

"A LITTLE!!" Carlisle shouted.

"Umm, well, umm. you see."

"Spit it out boy!"

Then I told the biggest lie ever at about 20 miles an hour.

"Well, since this is Bella's first time celebrating the Fourth of July with a bunch of vampires, I wanted to make this...you know... special."

"Well, blowing, what was it... 567,890 on fireworks was just irresponsible. So seeing as what you have done, I think it would be a bad idea for you to go to the Fourth of July picnic. I'm sure Esme has something you can do around the house." Said Carlise, just as he walked out of the room.

"Well, that sucks." I replied.

Then I went to give Rosalie a... _piece_ of my mind, to put it mildly."

**(Edwards POV)**

As I sat in my room, listening to my favorite CD, I couldn't help but think about my car. I know that it's childish to be upset still, but I really don't care. I was always taught that revenge is wrong, but right now it seems like a _very _good idea. A very, _very_ good idea. Hmmm, what is very important to Emmet. It didn't take me long to know what I was going to do. Then with the idea in my head I laughed to myself.

_The jeep._

**Well, sorry if this chapter is short, but I hope you guys are liking it so far.**

**Please review to tell us what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Planning the Plan

**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own the Twilight Characters, but we soo own the plot!!**

**Planning**

(Emmet's POV)

Hmm, now I need to start planning my revenge. "What do you think we should do Rose?" I asked

"Well, we already decided on scarring Bella and Edward on their 4th of July trip. But we need to figure out how we're gonna do it."

"Hmmm, I think they may be going to the meadow. Maybe we can get there before they do, and hide behind a bush or something."

"Good thing Edward somewhat told us about his and Bella's 'secret place', huh?"

"Yeah, and I have the _perfect _plan too!"

"What?"

"Ok, when they get there, they will probably eat there picnic that Esme is gonna make for them, then afterward they will probably talk about how much they luuuuuv each other, and how the other one is sooo perfect and sexy, and all that mushy gushy stuff. Well, when they are done with all that sucking up, they will probably start sucking face. Then... when it starts to heat up, but not where its pretty much bow chicka wow wow, we let off the fireworks! And BAM BOOM BANG! We. Are. Even.

"Well, that was... descriptive." Rose said, with an evil grin on her face. Man, I love it when she nice and mean. Makes her look even hotter. She's soo lucky to have a stud like me.

"Ok, so how will we escape?" She asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh.. ummm..."

"Emmet. We you doing some daydreaming that you need not share with anyone?"

" Of _course _not. I wouldn't mind sharin'." I answered with a sly grin.

"Uuugh. Ok, so how will we escape?"

"_Easy!_ When all the fireworks are going off, there's a 100 chance that there will be tons of smoke right? Well, that should cover us, so we can make a getaway."

"Ok. Well, I think the plan for tomorrow is made. Now, I'm going to go rest, if I could sleep, I would. Tommorrow will be a long day." Rose said.

I looked up at her with a pleading face. All she did was look at me with disgust, and said, "Your daydreams should be enough for you." and with that she disappeared into our bedroom.

**(Edward POV)**

Tommorrow was the Fourth of July, and when the jeep blow up would take place. But, how will I blow it up, and with what? While I thought, I stared at my beautiful angel. Sleeping so peacefully, and as beautiful as a rose. I can't help but wonder how I was able to snatch her, from a world of better looking, and normal human men. I love her soo much.

While admiring Bella, an idea dawned on me. Of _course!!_ The fireworks Emmet bought. I'm sure he wouldn't miss one or two, and he won't be home in the afternoon. So, I'll steal one or two from him, and at about one or so, I'll let the fire crackers off. Right. By. His. Jeep. The others shouldn't hear anything, our walls are so thick, you can't even hear an army jet fly by. It's pretty intense. Then, I'll head to the meadow and enjoy a nice, peacefull evening with my love.

"Ahhhh." I sighed, as I layed back on Bella's bed, right next to her. Tommorrow will be one heck of a day. Just before I rested my eyes, I kissed my gorgous girlfriend tenderly on the lips.

"Sweet dreams my love, sweet dreams." I whispered.

**Soo sorry it took us so long to update. We both were pretty busy. We hope you liked the chapter, and the more you review, the sooner we update! SO PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Edward's Revenge

**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own any of these characters, but we SO own this plot!!**

**(Edwards POV)**

It was about five in the morning when Bella woke up, bringing me back to reality. I was still thinking about what her and I were going to do to the jeep.

"Mmmm, Edward?" She mumbled.

"Yes my love?"

"Did you figure out the plan? For the jeep?"

"I did, but I need to go to the house and swipe a couple of Emmet's fireworks. I'll be right back, alright?"

"Mmmkay." She replied sleepily, and rolled back over to snooze a little longer.

I climbed out of her two story window, jumped to the ground, and sped off, with my amazing vampire speed. I was at my house in about ten seconds.

I unlocked our door, and ran up to Emmet's room. He and Rosalie must have gone out.

I immediately saw the huge box. Man, there was every kind of firework imaginable in here. Holy crap. So, I took one mine, one bottle rocket, one ariel shell, and a few stink bombs, just to let off a stink for my dear brother. Not wanting to be caught, I raced back to Bella's room with my goodies.

When I got back, the shower was on, so I waited while deciding which order I should let the fireworks off in. I guess it really didn't matter. Bella was finally done with the shower, and I immediately noticed that she used the shampoo that makes her hair smell sweet and fresh. Kind of a strawberry smell, but not quite. It's my favorite.

I go in and wish her a happy Fourth of July, and give her a kiss.

**(Bella POV)**

Well, today was the day of Edward's ingenius plan. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I woke up to find him gone, probably getting fireworks. I stumble out of bed, grab my favorite pair of jeans, and the blue shirt that Edward loves so much, and I go to take a shower. Since this is kind of a special day, I decide on my fruity smelling shampoo, that drives Edward crazy, because it's his favorite.

Once I'm about done, I hear my love climb in the window. I hurry to get out, and once I do here comes my boyfriend, smothering my with one of his amazing kisses. Reluctantly, I had to pull away.

"Happy Fourth of July." He whispered.

"You too."

"Are you ready for this afternoon?"

"I don't know. Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Bella darling, the jeep is hidden in the forest, and no one will pay any mind to the fireworks."

"Mmm... alright. But this is all your idea. Okay?"

"Alright. Now. How about you and I go sit and talk about what we will take along on our picnic."

That of course didn't take long, since I'm the only one who will be eating. I decide on a sub sandwich, with turkey, roast beef, ham, bacon, and salami, along with lettuce, american cheese, black olives, and tomatoes on it on whole wheat bread, potato salad, chips, and a bowl of strawberry jello with fresh strawberries in it. Mmm, all this food talk is making me hungry. So while Edward stays in my room, I go down to get two chocolate long johns for breakfast.

Right when I bite into the chocolatey goodness, is when Charlie comes down.

"Morning dad!" I say happily, in case he is in a bad mood.

"Mornin' " He grunts. "What are your plans for today? I thought we'd go up to Billy's place. Maybe you and Jacob can... you know... connect again."

"Dad, I already made plans with Edward. I told you that already."

"Hmph. I don't like you spending all this time with Edward, Bells. You need to have other friends too."

"Uuugh dad. It's _way _to early to be having this discussion."

"Fine, go with Edward. But, I do know that this will hurt Jacob."

"I think Jacob will be just fine." I said, shooting him a look behind his back, as I made my way upstairs..

For the rest of the day, Edward and I hung around doing almost nothing, until one-o-clock. Then it was time to take action.

**(Edwards POV)**

"Ok Bella. Get on my back and we'll head for the woods." I said.

_ "This will be great to get revenge on Emmet!" _ I thought to myself.

Once we were there, we immediately found the jeep. I got the fireworks from Bella, set them around the automobile, and lit the tips with a match.

"Back up far away Bella, _quickly!"_ I ordered. Once all the fireworks were lit, I followed in pursuit.

It didn't take long for the fireworks to go off, and when it did, it. Was. Loud. Very very loud. Not to mention all the metal pieces flying around. Once the smoke died down, I was disappointed to find that only the back was damaged. Oh well, at least it's in bad shape. The fireworks tore almost all the paint off, and caused some major dents, and some butt-kick scratches. Yep, this one is a doozey.

"Edward?" Bella said, surprising me.

"Yes love?"

"I.. really don't think this was a good idea. I mean isn't revenge wrong?"

"It's okay, Bella. If anything Emmet will be mad at me, not you."

"I know, but what if he gets revenge on you, and it keeps going in a cycle."

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen. If he gets too mad, I'll buy another jeep for him. Okay?"

"Alright. Well, it's almost two. Maybe we should go get ready for our night out."

"Ok, just one second, I need to let off the stink bombs."

Once that was done, Bella and I went off to get ready for a romantic, peaceful night.

**He he he. Isn't Emmet in for a surprise. Mwahahaha! Well, the next chapter will be for Emmet, and like before the more reviews, the faster we update! Thanks for reading!!**


	8. Discovery

**Disclaimer: My friend nor I own the Twilight characters, but we DO own the plot!!**

Before we start this chapter, my friend and I want to give a _**HUGE**_ thanks to briitx xhc, because she is the only one who reviews for every chapter, and about the only one who has reviewed more than one time!! SO THANKS A LOT BRIITX!! :D

Chapter 8: Discovery

**(Emmet's POV)**

It was finally the fourth of July, the day of my plan of mass destruction. MWAHAHAHA!! Ok, well maybe not mass destruction, but it _will_ be hilarious like no other! I cannot wait to see the look on Edward's face. I laughed to myself as as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice polo shirt. All of a sudden out of nowhere, someone yelled my name bloody murder. It was kinda like a mix between Esme and Rose, with strep.

I sped down the stairs at vampire speed, to find Rose red faced and frazzled."

"Rose sweetie? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to settle her down.

"Emmet. Your. Your." She said, very out of breath.

"What? My What?"

"Your... Huff huff... your jeep. In the woods."

Before I pounded her even more, I got her a glass of water, and fanned her off with a magazine. Once she felt better, I let her talk.

"I was taking a nice morning walk," she said, "when all of a sudded I saw you jeep at the end. I thought to myself 'I didn't think Emmet was out this early.' So, I went over, and there was your jeep. All. Busted. Up. "

"Wh-what? My jeep? No. It couldn't be." I sprang to my feet and ran faster than I have ever ran before. Once I reached the woods, I stopped to let Rose catch up.

"Ok, where is it?" I asked.

"At the very end."

"Okay you wait here." With that I started speed walking, which is about the same speed as a running human. Then, there it was. My precious jeep. Torn to shreds.

_"What kind of monster could have done this?"_ I asked myself. I looked all over for any evidence to who would have done this. Then my eyes laid on a note, as picked it up, I immediately knew who did this, but I still read it.

_Dearest Brother Emmet,_

_ Since you and I are so terribly close, I thought that I would take the liberty to make you a Fourth of July present. I have never forgotten the gift you gave me last year, so I thought that this year I would return the favor. Don't bother coming after me, since I will be with Bella in an unkown area. Enjoy!!_

_ Your loving brother,_

_ Edward_

I swear I am going to kill him. I was so angry, that I let off a yell, that even scared me.

**(Rosalie POV)**

After I got the message to Edward, and met him at the woods, It didn't take long to hear his reaction. And it was loud. VERY loud. Of course I would have been upset too. But I never knew Emmet could yell so loud. Soon after his discovery, he came huffing and puffing back up to me.

"Emmett baby, are you ok?" I asked.

"Do I _look_ ok? I didn't think so. Don't even talk to me Rose. Not now. I'm _way_ to angry."

I couldn't stand seeing Emmett like this. I know Edward had the same thing done, but his was just a scratch. Emmett's whole back bender is torn off.

Tonight's plan has to work. It just _has _to.


	9. Action Time

**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own these characters, but we sooo own this plot!**

**Chapter 9: Action time**

**(Emmet's POV)**

I am so peed off about what Edward did to me today. It gives me even a bigger reason to ruin his and Bella's night out. According to my watch, it was five in the afternoon. Action time.

"Rose!" I yelled up the stairs. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost. I don't have anyhting black to wear!"

"Why do you need black?"

"Umm, so I can blend in."

Ohhh crap. I forgot all about that. _Of course_ we would need to be hidden as good as possible. So I ran very fast up to my room to find something that will keep me camoflauged.

Once I decided on a black t-shirt, and black pants with shoes to match, I go over to help Rosalie. She was right. There was absolutely _nothing_ black in her closet. Which is surprising, because next to Alice, she has the biggest closet ever. Thankfully I had a camoflauged outfit in the very back of my closet that I let her use.

We were finally dressed, so I grabbed the fireworks, and we headed out to the meadow.

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward, are you sure Emmet won't do anything drastic about the jeep?

"Bella love. If I know anything about Emmett, he will _definently_ try to get me back. That jeep was like a pet to him. But don't worry. He and Rose are out watching their fireworks, so nothing will interupt our night out."

I couldn't help but worry. "But what if this circle of revenge never ends. What if you two become enemies, and never speak to each other again. What if that happens, and he tries to hurt you. What if...

"Silly Bella. This will be the end of it. And you know very well that Emmett and I are too close to become enemies, and the fact of him hurting me... well that itself is more hilarious than... well anything really. Don't worry, the only thing you need to fret about, is whether or not you can eat that whole sandwich."

He nodded his head toward the picnic basket I was carrying. He's right there is nothing to worry about, at least not tonight anyways. Tonight is when him and I spend the entire evening together. No interuptions.

**(Emmet's POV)**

We waited about an hour or so until we made our move. Just enough time to let them get settled. When it was time to get a move on, we made sure that Rose and I were totally camoflauged, and the fireworks were safely hidden the back of her car.

"Now Rose, when we get to the edge of the woods, be sure to be as quiet as possible, and don't rev the car. Try to sneak like a mouse."

"Emmet. I KNOW!" With that, we buckled our seat belts, and headed off. It was already almost sunset, and I wanted to get there before it was totally dark.

"You may want to step on it Rose."

"Ok Emmet. What the hell. First you are all 'Be quiet. Don't go to fast. Yada yada yada.' And now you are all 'go faster.'"

"I just want to get there before the sun sets."

"Don't worry. We will, I promise."

And she did keep that promise. We were hiding right when the sky turned a beautiful orangish pink color. The car was at the front of the woods, and Rosalie and I were hiding at the edge of the meadow behind a bush. I then laid eyes on Edward and Bella, their backs turned to us. Another advantage. Man, this will be great.

"Ok," I whispered as quietly as I could to Rose, "get the fireworks set up. But do not let them off yet. We need to wait until things heat up between the two of them."

To let me know she understood, Rose nodded at me. Now, all we needed to do was wait.

**(Edward POV)**

It was a beautiful evening. The sky was a perfect shade of orange, and I was with my one and only love. Man, she is so beautiful. Just sitting there, hair shining in the light. Her eyes were shining also, staring at me while she finished off her dinner. What surprised me, is that she ate all of the sandwich, which was _huge!_

As she finished, she reached for the napkin. I beat her to it, and wiped her mouth for her.

"Edward, I am capable of some things you know."

"I know. I just thought I'd be helpful."

"sigh... Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"Yes, you are." When I said this, she just rolled her eyes.

"I mean the sunset."

"I know, but you are too. Do you remember the first time we came here?"

"Mmm, yeah I do. How could I forget." As she said this, Bella layed down on her back to admire the sky.

"That was a beautiful day too. I remember everything from that day" I gave her a mischevious grin.

"I do too."

"Do you remember this?" I asked and I leaned down to kiss her tenderly on her warm lips.

**(Bella POV)**

His kiss had taken me by surprise, even though it was obvious that it was going to come. I just lay there, captivated by the coolness of his lips, so sweet and soft. Once the kiss became more urgent, I broke away to come up for air.

"Edward.." I gasped.

"Hmmm?" He murmered as he kissed my neck.

"I don't think we should go as far as we did last time."

What was I saying, of _course_ I wanted to go farther, and Edward must have some how known this, because he moved back up to my mouth. That same urgentness to his kiss. Then when it was starting to heat up even more, I heard something.

"Edward.. stop... I heard something." His head shot up and looked around. Then I heard it again. My heart was already beating as fast as it could go, but now by some miracle, it was beating faster.

**(Emmet's POV)**

One of the worst things you can do, or see, is watch your brother have a make out session. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I motioned towards Rosalie to let off the fireworks. Then there was the bangs. It was louder than one hundered elephants stampeding through the area. Listening to the _very_ surprised sounds of Edward was music to my ears.

There was plenty of smoke, so it was easy to start running and not be seen. Unfortunately, my luck, not Rose's ran out. Edward, running as fast as he could, grabbed me before I could even yell.

"Emmett, you are in so much hot water right now. BELLA! COME ON UP! ITS OKAY!"

There I saw Bella, her face whiter than Edwards, and eyes the size of a scared doe's. Immediately I felt terrible for what I did.

Edward walked me home, Rose took off without me. And by the look of it, a vampire was gonna die tonight.


	10. Punishment and Resolvement

**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own any of the Twilight Characters, but we soo own this plot!**

**Chapter 10: Punishment and Resolvement**

**(Emmett's POV)**

Well, it was too late for me. I was going to die at the hands of my brother. Edward had caught me at the forest, and I am now hanging over his shoulder, being carried to who knows where.

"Umm, Edward?" I ask.

"SHUT UP Emmet! Unless it's something that is a life or death situation, do NOT talk!"

"Umm, well. I do have a problem."

"And what may that be?" He asked in a very evil tone of voice.

"Well, I'm kinda uncomfortable hanging over your shoulder. And well, the view of your butt is... well disturbing. Shouldn't you save that view for Bella?"

"Emmett this is only the beginning of your punishment, so you may as well get use to it."

I was immediately very scared of my brother right then.

We traveled a little farther, about halfway to our house, when Edward blindfolded me.

"Ummm, what's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing, just keep quiet."

Not very longer, Edward put me on something hard, and then tied me around it, and put something on my mouth.

"Unnng" was all I could get out, but it got Edward to take the blindfold off. I, of course, was tied to a chair, with duct tape over my mouth.

"Ok Emmett. Bella and I have no idea what your punishment should be, so Carlisle is going to help.

Man, was Edward stupid or what? Of course Carlisle wouldn't punish me. He would just help us resolve our differences.

I laughed to myself, the idea was just so funny. At least it was, until I actually saw Carlisle. He looked angrier than he did when he found out that I maxed out the credit card. Oh crap. Was I in trouble or what.

"What is going on?" Carlisle demanded.

"Bella and I were on a date, you know in the meadow, when bozo over there decides to let off over one thousand fireworks near Bella and I." Edward explained, while tearing the duct tape off my mouth as hard as he could. That hurt like the dickens man.

"Ha h-ha. Yeah, I was, you know... trying to...spice up the moment." I studdered. "Yeah, I mean the two were goin' at it like Jane and Tarzan if you know what I mean."

"Emmett, you disgusting pig." Edward replied.

"Ok, we are going to have to settle this, but first Bella needs to share her side of the story, if she is willing. Are you Bella dear?"

"I-I guess so. Well, Edward and I were just admiring the beautiful evening, and we did kiss, but nothing like what Emmett said" She gave me a look when she said this. "When all of a sudden, the fireworks went off. There were thousands of them. I am mad at Emmett for doing this to us, but not only him. I am almost positive that someone else was helping him. I woman."

"Rosalie." Carlisle and Edward whispered at the same time.

"ROSALIE! Get down here!" Carlisle yelled.

Once she got down the stairs, the whole lecture began _again_.

"Ok, seeing as this wasn't Rose's idea, I think you and Edward should just apologize to each other. And each of you will have to pay the cost of each other's car damages. And you Emmett, will have to pay for an expensive night out for Bella and Edward. Now, with that being said, _both_ of you apologize right now. Including you Rosalie." Carlisle demanded.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You too Edward. I should have never listened to such a doofus as Emmett. Please forgive me." Said Rosalie

"We forgive you Rose." Edward and Bella replied.

"Emmett, I am very sorry about the jeep. It was only suppose to be a payback. Please forgive me." Edward reconciled.

"Sigh... I guess you are forgiven. And Edward... I'm so so very very sorry..."

"_About?"_ Carlisle urged.

"I'm so sorry," I tried my hardest to look like I would cry if I could, "so sorry that you are such a hairbrained idiot." am I a genius or what. Apparantly Edward and Carlisle didn't think so, because they both whaked me on the head.

"Fine, fine... Sigh... Ok, I'm sorry that I ruined your night out with Bella. Bella I'm sorry to you too. I guess I wanted to get even for what you did at school. I guess... I guess I was wrong."

"HOLY CRAP" Someone shouted. It turned out to be Alice. She was probably listening to the whole thing. "Does anyone have a tape recorder? Emmett just admitted he was wrong! Someone _needs_ to record this."

And there was my sister. Face white as the snow, with eyes as big as a melon.

"This is like... some wierd phenomanal. It never happens." She exclaimed.

"Ok, Alice. We get the idea. Now _leave." _I said.

"Fine" Alice muttered as she left the room, with a face that could kill any vampire.

With that, we all started laughing our heads off, and all problems were forgotten.

**The End**

**Ok guys! Don't get mad just yet. There is still an epilogue. And for those of you that liked this story, we are going to do a fanfic for Maximum Ride (AN AMAZING SERIES! OMG! almost as good as twilight), and more for Twilight afterwards. THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE, AND FOR THE REVIEWS!!**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own these characters, but we sooo own this plot!**

**Epilogue**

**(Emmett's POV)**

Since the 'incident', Edward, Bella, and I have all come to an agreement, which we call NMC. This pretty much stands for No More Comebacks. None of us want to be at war with each other, or have to pay anyone back for that matter.

But anyways, I sent Bella and Edward on a vacation to Alaska, anywhere there of their choosing. Since Edward can't be in the light, and Bella always wanted to go there, I guess it was a good choice. It is, of course, an all expense paid trip by me.

This outcome though, is also good. I got a brand new jeep, since the one Edward blew up, couldn't be repaired. After he did that, Edward asked me about his car payment. I told him I would get the dough to him after he came back from his trip,which was a lie.

I just hope he likes the new Volvo I got him better.


End file.
